1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image process to process a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a depth noise filtering method and apparatus that may filter depth noise occurring according to a depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for three-dimensional (3D) images increases, 3D cameras capable of collecting the 3D images have been appearing in the market. The 3D camera may obtain color information and depth information associated with an object to provide a 3D effect for a two-dimensional (2D) image. The depth information may be determined based on a distance between the object and the 3D camera.
Due to an image collection characteristic of the 3D camera, a characteristic of depth noise included in the depth information may be different depending on a distance from the object. When constructing a 3D image based on depth information containing large depth noise, a quality of the 3D image may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may remove depth noise according to a distance between an object and a camera.